Nazi zombies welcome to hell
by jadord
Summary: four men have one night to survive the worst creation of world war II and it's not the best summery but please R
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own call of duty World at war nor do I own the characters in this story except the ones I create._

__**Nazi zombies welcome to hell**

My name is Private Jacob Rensir of the 88th infantry division with me is Private Matt Onisro, private Tomas Norton and Sergeant Alexander Stark. I had fought with these men through countless battles but we were about to face our toughest and most deadly battles that no training could ever prepare for.

I was catching some sleep when I felt someone shaking me and said "hey Rensir wake up." I awoke with a bit of a jolt being in the military does that to you "what is it Norton?" Norton shook his head and said "No clue serge says he wants everyone on their feet till we're out of Germany." I rubbed my eyes and got out of my bunk. As I put my combat gear on I heard Onisro say "well looks whose back among the living." I laughed matt was always the one who was making the jokes and to tell you the truth I was actually glad, fighting in this war does things to a person I've seen and done things that I can't take back but I did it all to protect my country.

As I put my gear on I looked over to my left and saw the serge standing there he's gotten us through countless battles and he wouldn't wake us up and have us on our feet for no good reason. After putting the last piece of my gear I walked up to the cockpit and said "what's the situation serge?" he looked at me and said "we're over Germany that's the situation Rensir I don't want a single person sleeping till we reach France now get to your station soldier!" I yelled "yes sir!" I then turned my heel and ran to my position on the right side gunner.

It was a full moon tonight so that means clear visibility which was really good if the Germans would try to attack us because we could kill them before they got us. I sat at the gunner seat for what seemed like an hour when Norton behind me on the left side gunner said "I don't see why we have to be on guard I mean we won we beat those Nazi's back to hell!" the serge must of heard that and said "stow it marine they're could be stragglers prowling all over the place and I bet some are fleeing to America." Norton laughed and said "well if they do there will defiantly be hell to pay." I laughed at bit myself but the serge didn't hear me and I said "well let's hope we've seen the last of those monsters." Little did I know that when I said those words I sealed my own fate.

After another hour of keeping watch I felt it a huge explosion on the plane we were going down I heard the serge yell "Brace for impact!" then darkness. When I came to my ears were ringing and my vision was completely blurry I could make out someone's face in front of me screaming at me after a few second's I realized it was matt he was yelling "Jake come on we've got to move now!" I was trying to say something when I felt a couple of hands pick me up and saw the serge and Tomas lifting me up and Tomas said "you'll be alright marine on your feet." Tomas was always the cool one in a situation besides the serge and that's saved my life more times than I can count.

Tomas and the serge helped me walk but I felt excruciating pain all over my body I saw what looked like an abandoned base and serge said "Onisro get those boards off now!" matt nodded and quickly kicked them in but they didn't break they just fell in and said "all clear!"They lifted me inside and said "Norton, Onisro secure the area I'll handle Rensir." Both of them drew their colts and went to look around. Serge pulled out some medical supplies from his pack and said "alright Rensir where are you wounded?" I motioned my hand towards my chest that's where the pain was the worst. He quickly got my gear off and saw I was bleeding badly from my chest and said "you'll live but it won't be easy." He pulled out the "needle" as they called it because it numbed most of the pain so the medic could help.

He bandaged me up and said "there you should be all fixed up for now." I was able to stand up and the ringing had gone and my vision cleared but the pain was still there. I looked up at him and said "thanks serge I owe you one." He patted my shoulder and said "don't thank me Rensir I make sure no man in my unit get's left behind." I nodded and saw Tomas and Matt coming back with guns in hand and said "sir the building is secure and we've found a huge ammo and weapons cache here. Serge looked at the weapons they brought Matt had taken a Thompson machine gun Tomas had a trench gun serge said "well done men." Matt gave the M1 Garand to the serge and said to me "glad to see you are alright Rensir we all thought you were gone." He tossed a heavy assault machine gun my way I caught it and said "glad to be back." Tomas then said "now that everyone's ok where the hell are we?" I looked around and said "I have no clue." And when the serge was about to say something he got interrupted but not by one of ours but by some low guttural moan. Serge said "what the hell was that Rensir go check it out." I nodded and jogged over to one of the boarded up windows.

Once I reached the window I looked out to see if something was out there it was hard to tell there was fog everywhere but out of the mist I saw it a shadow walking in unnatural ways right towards me and I yelled out "contact!" and those words started my story with the nacht der untoten.


	2. The zombies begin to swarm

_I don't own call of duty world at war or Nazi zombies just the character's I create_

Chapter 2 Nazi zombies!

The shadow was still approaching the window my hands locked up I didn't hear the order to fire from serge. I turned my head and yelled "Orders sir!?" he ran over next to me and saw the figure. Apparently he noticed something I didn't and yelled "Fire at will!" when I heard those words I opened fire on the shadow. The bullets began flying at the shadow I saw the bullets clearly enter the figure but it didn't slow it down much. Serge noticed this and began firing as well and he took off its head and it finally fell.

I breathed a sigh of relief and said "what was that?" serge shook his head and said "no clue but I don't think it's over." I reloaded my gun as did the serge when we heard a load of gunshots from a trench gun and heard "Serge we got more contacts!" The serge looked at me and said "Rensir stay here and guard this window don't let any of them get in!" I nodded and he ran off to help out the others.

I watched with eyes sharp as a hawk for anything slight movement at all I didn't see anything out there and then I heard the sound of wood ripping I turned to my right at saw two of them clawing at the planks that held up the windows and in the moonlight I could finally see what these things were. They looked human and by their outfits I could tell that they were Nazi's but something was wrong they were making odd sounds and their eyes were shining with an unnatural yellow orange color they looked like zombies out of those old books I turned my browning and aimed for one of their heads and fired the shots ripped through the flesh of the first zombie and his head exploded from his shoulders although the other one had managed to rip off the final plank and climb over the barrier it began walking towards me and moaning arms outstretched like it wanted me dead.

Too terrified to shoot I pulled out my trusty battle knife and as he got close to me I jabbed the knife right into his head. At first it didn't seem to do anything but then I pushed the knife in deeper and he began to fall I then ripped it from his face and yelled "what in the world are these things!" as I said this more of them showed up behind me in the window I picked up my browning and shot them at point plank and said "Geez they're all over the place!" they dropped and I heard something coming I quickly heard something behind me and turned to fire and then I saw Matt and said "hold your fire it's me!" I said "what the hell are these things!?" he shook his head and said "I don't know but what I do know is that they're everywhere now get up stairs and take them out from up there!"

I nodded to matt and began to sprint up the stairs checking behind me I saw one reaching out to grab my ankle I turned and kicked it in the face and shot it with my gun yelled "stay dead you freak!" then turned to keep going up the stairs. At the top I could see that there was one window on my right and a perfect view point of the whole front area of the building. I flipped the deployable stand on the bottom of my browning and set it up on the railing.

I saw a whole group of them heading this way and pulled out the old belt from the gun and placed a new one in and as the first one got close I opened fire. The bullets hit their marks as some of the zombies fell the others had made it to the windows I heard the serge firing downs stairs yelling "come on give them hell marines!" I heard another one of those things behind me I turned and he swung at me with a loud roar I ducked the swing and grabbed my knife again and stabbed him in the heart then turned him and threw him of the railing he landed on his head with a sickening crack. I wiped the sweat from my face and listened I couldn't hear any more of them so I yelled down to the serge and said "did we get them?!"

Serge must have heard me and said "yeah I think we got them good job marines now let's get the hell out of here!" I sighed and said "thank god." But as soon as I turned to go down the stairs I heard more roars and screams and said "oh no….." I turned to run back to the railing and reset up my browning I could see the first one coming over the hill and began hoping that this nightmare would end.


	3. The Nightmare continues

_ I don't own CoD: WaW or Nazi zombies just the characters I create_

Chapter 3 the Nightmare Continues

As I heard the screams and moans of these things more of them came over the hill. I heard Alex scream "More of them everywhere were surrounded!" I began to breath very fast as the thought of not surviving this night crossed my mind not being able to see my family again or my sweetheart Maria again but then quickly shook the thought from my head and said to myself "I'm not going to die not yet." As I said this a couple of them were coming up on my right I didn't have enough time to use my browning so I pulled out my colt and jabbed the barrel in his mouth and fired the bulled then traveled into the next zombie killing them both.

After both of the zombies fell I quickly changed the clip in the colt and pulled my browning off its stand and began to head for the stairs to help out my fellow marines when I heard loud scream and looked behind me and saw one of the zombies with his head leaned over his left shoulder but what was the most strange about him was that he wasn't shuffling or walking like the others he was running in a full sprint towards me.

I turned to fire at the zombie but he was already at me swinging I tried to doge the attack but one of his swings tore off one of the bandages that the serge had put on. I could feel the pain starting to shoot into my chest but the adrenaline helped me stay on my feet. In a moment of anger I screamed and slammed my browning into his head and knocked him into the wall the stabbed the back of his head and said "how do you like that you damn spawn of hell?!" after the stab the zombie fell down and my anger subsided and army vest was covered in blood but I wasn't even sure if it was mine or the zombies.

I saw Alex firing at a couple of zombies but then I heard the gun click and he had to reload as he was reloading I saw one coming up behind him and I yelled "behind you take cover!" Alex reacted very quickly he dropped to the ground as I unleashed my browning on the zombie knocking him to the side killing him. After the zombie was killed Alex quickly got back to his feet and began firing again at the zombies approaching.

Alex looked back at me and said "thanks Jake now go find the others and make sure that their safe!" nodded and said "yes sir." And took off running down the hall with Alex providing cover fire until I reached the door I noticed what looked liked the words HELL written on the door but after a second of looking at it I realized it said HELP but the P was unfinished and a thought crossed my mind has someone else been here before and not survived or they had and this was a warning to not come here?

After a second of thinking the sound of gunfire shook me back into reality. I saw Serge firing his MI Garand blowing off the heads of three zombies at once. He then turned to me and said "Rensir I'm out of ammo I need you to cover me while I check out the weapons cache to see what I can find. He then noticed the blood all over my vest and said "are you hit?!" I shook my head and said "no sir I'm still able to fight!" he nodded and said "don't overdo it you're no good to us dead." I smiled and said "yes sir go now I'll cover you."

Serge ran past me to the weapons cache and opened the box as he was doing this I turned as saw five of them coming through I yelled "bring on you bastards!" as I opened fire killing four of them and the last one I hit with my gun again and shot him in the chest. I cheered and said "all clear serge!" I turned my back to the cement wall behind me to see if serge had found a new weapon and thankfully he did it was a MP 40. As the serge loaded the weapon I heard something behind me then in an instant I felt a few hands behind me grab me and slammed me into the wall hard making me drop my browning and then I realized they were coming through the walls!

I looked over to the serge and yelled "they've got me!" he turned and yelled "Rensir hold on!" he then sprinted over to me and then jammed the barrel of the machine gun into the holes they were coming through and began to shoot. The zombie holding onto my left arm let go and I was able to get a hold of my colt and turned around and saw his orange eyes and fired the bullets entering and he let go of my right arm and I picked up my browning checking the ammo I only had one belt left I would have to try out the ammo cache soon.

Serge looked at me and said "are you alright Rensir are you hurt?" I shook my head and said "no I'm fine serge." He said "alright get to the weapons box and see what you can find that's an order!" I nodded and ran over to it as I reached down to open it one last thought crossed my head "Is this some sort of punishment for the war having to fight these demons?"


End file.
